


End of Days

by purplekitte



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Book of Revelations, Drama, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the Silver Millennium is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Days

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Tonight was the last night.

The last night of all the world.

Tomorrow no sun would rise. Metallia would have blackened the sun.

The four riders assembled.

The first on a while horse, a white-haired rider, whose pianist hands curled around a bow, crowned. Armies advanced in his footsteps.

The second on a red horse, a red-haired rider, wielding a great sword with rage, and behind him men killed each other.

The third on a black horse, a black-haired rider, a sword and scale in hand, and behind him the earth was swept clean.

The last on a pale green horse, a blond green-eyed rider, and hell followed him.

Above them, a red dragon with seven heads and ten horns pulled the stars from the sky.

And a woman, wingéd, clothed with the sun, the moon at her feet, crowned with twelve stars, ran to protect her child.

The world was going to go out with a bang tonight.

There would not be a tomorrow.


End file.
